She's More
by untapdtreasure
Summary: PostEn Ami Mulder's reaction to what Scully did and how things progress...again i'm not good with summaries...:


Disclaimer: No...I don't own them...don't keep reminding me...

**

* * *

She's More **

By Sassy

Leaving the building that had housed Cigarette Smoking Man's offices not days before, Scully sighed as Mulder drove away. She'd hurt him and hurt him bad. She knew that one of the cons that CSM had accomplished was to put doubt between them. Doubt that she herself was to blame for causing.

She looked at Mulder's profile. "Mulder…"

"I understand, Scully." He said in a soft tone. "You're a medical doctor. I wouldn't expect you to take this matter lightly. You could have held in your hand the knowledge to cure all human afflictions. I wouldn't stand in the way of that."

Tears silently tread down her face as he drove her toward her apartment. He drove in silence. When he reached her apartment, he didn't even put the car in park. "I'll see you at work tomorrow."

She got out as the rain started to fall. She turned back to the car and said, "Mulder,…" Shaking her head, she just shut the door and he drove off.

A sob shook her body and the tears mixed with the rain as her body became soaked with the sudden down pour. She couldn't get the image of the way Mulder wouldn't look at her out of her head. She'd hurt him. Hurt him deep. She sat on the stone steps of her apartment building and let the rain pour down on her.

-------------------------------------------------x---------------------------------------------------------

The sound of the windshield wipers did nothing to drown out the sound of Scully's voice when she's said his name. He knew she was hurting because she felt as though she'd betrayed him, but in his heart he knew that if it had been him, he'd have done it too. He had done it.

He reached to turn the radio on to help drown out his own thoughts that were berating him to no end because of the way he had treated her. The song on the radio hit home.

_I like blue eyes, hers are green _

_Not like the woman of my dreams,_

_And her hair's not quite as long as I had planned. _

_Five foot three isn't tall _

_She's not the girl I'd pictured at all. _

_In those paint by number_

_Fantasies I've had._

_So it took me by complete surprise,_

_When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes. _

_She's not at all what I was lookin for, she's more_

_No, it wasn't at first sight, _

_But the moment I looked twice. _

_I saw the women I was born to love. _

_Her laughter filled my soul, _

_When I hold her I don't wanna let go_

_When it comes to her, I can't get enough_

_So it took me by complete surprise_

_When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes. _

_She's not at all what I was lookin for, she's more!_

_More than I dreamed of _

_More than any man deserves...and I couldn't_

_ask for a more than a love like hers_

_So it took me by complete surprise _

_When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes. _

_She's not at all what I was lookin for, she's more_

He did a U-turn in the middle of the road and headed straight back to a place he knew like his own. He was going back to her. To tell her that he was sorry. That he understood. That he didn't blame her. To tell her…That he'd do the same thing. To tell her that he loved her. Yes! He loved her.

He pulled up in front of her apartment building, killed the engine, and was on his way inside before he realized he'd passed a lone figure sitting alone in the rain. He paused. "Scully?"

She didn't answer him. Just sat there staring into the rain. He knelt in front of her not caring that he was getting drenched as well. "Scully?"

Her eyes seemed to clear and she saw him clearly for the first time. He saw her red eyes and immediately had her in his arms. "Scully, lets get you inside. You are freezing."

He ushered her inside and to her door. He reached into her pocket for the keys. Unlocking the door and helping her inside, he began removing her soaked clothes. When he reached her bra and panties he stopped. "Maybe you'd better…"

"You're doing fine." She said a little out of breath as his fingers grazed the skin of her semi naked torso.

She pulled his jacket slowly from his shoulders. The black shirt that covered his chest was soaked and pulled tight over his muscles. Her fingers toyed at the hem of his shirt before pulling it up. He raised his arms above his head as she pulled it off and let it join her discarded clothes in the floor. Her fingers raked down his chest. Her breathing deepened. Her body trembled.

He slowly took her in his arms and pressed her against him. "I'm so sorry, Scully."

"Shh…" She whispered. "Hold me."

He picked her up slowly and carried toward her bedroom. "Got to get you warm, Scully." He pulled back the covers without setting her down. "Take those off so you don't get the bed wet." He said as he gently set her on her feet.

He began to remove his shoes and pants. He reached for a t-shirt laying beside her bed. It was gray. He recognized it. It was the shirt he'd given her one night during a case. She'd ripped her shirt. He'd given her his spare. He held it up questioningly.

"I sleep in it every night." She said as she slid her panties off and went to unhook her bra.

"So that I'm close to you."

He looked up at her then. His eyes found hers and held. She took the shirt from him and tossed it back on to the chair. "I won't be needed that." She stepped closer to him.

He was afraid to breath. Afraid to move, afraid that if he blinked he'd wake up at home to find this all a dream. He'd dreamed of this moment many, many times.

Her fingers found his chest again and slowly trailed down toward the growing strain in his boxers. "You don't need these." She said seductively as she nibbled his ear and let the boxers fall to the floor.

She took his hand and led him to the turn downed bed. She slid seductively into the bed and crooked a finger at him. He slowly lowered himself onto the bed. His lips were inches from hers. He lowered his mouth onto hers. The kiss was gentle. She parted her legs and his body slowly slid between her thighs.

He looked up at her. "Are you sure?"

"Never been more sure of anything in my life." She said as she bit her lower lip.

His mouth found hers once more. He moved to her neck and she squirmed under him. "Please, Mulder. Now."

He slowly guided himself to her entrance and slowly entered her. Both needing this time to be slow. Soft. They were right where they both new they needed to be. Their destiny was each other. His moves were slow and her hips raised and lowered to meet each thrust. His mouth found hers again.

Their love making lasted long into the night. Mulder's head was on her stomach. "I love you." He whispered into the darkness.

"I love you too." She stroked his hair softly. They fell asleep only to wake at dawn and make love in the light and several more times throughout the day.

* * *

A/N:I just recently began writing xfiles so please be nice to me...but i've been a msr shipper for years...Sassy 


End file.
